Reference is made to commonly-owned, co-pending, non-provisional patent application Ser. No. 10/990,296 ('296 application) filed Nov. 16, 2004 (status, pending), incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
The '296 application discloses a compact personal token apparatus, suitably resembling a conventional USB memory fob in size, shape, and form which can be plugged into a PC and interfaced with the virtual world of the Internet. The apparatus is capable of loading and storing information from the Internet, via the PC to its flash memory or EEPROM and then using the stored information or value via its wireless interface in the real world. The apparatus is capable of implementing an auto-run application, when inserted into a personal computer. The apparatus is capable of exchanging information with other devices having compatible interfaces. The apparatus can also function as a firewall when plugged between an Internet connection and a PC.
Apart from using USB tokens for file storage, they are also used for desktop settings, screen lock, network login & access control, log book, user authentication (storing digital signatures, certificates, key sets, finger-based biometric templates, usernames and passwords), digital content and transaction security as well as enterprise and Internet security.
A USB token can also be used to download emails, remotely access a PC or to open a customized browser that allows the user to surf the Web with total privacy.
Recent developments in USB flash memory drives have resulted in CDROM-like auto-run devices that automatically execute a file when the USB token is inserted into a PC. The read-only and auto-run contents are installed during the manufacturing process. Examples of auto-run contents include opening a website, running a demo application, showing a presentation, making a product pitch, providing customers with discount coupons etc.    Firewall A system designed to prevent unauthorized access to or from a private network. Firewalls can be implemented in both hardware and software, or a combination of both. Firewalls are frequently used to prevent unauthorized Internet users from accessing private networks connected to the Internet, especially intranets. All messages entering or leaving the intranet pass through the firewall, which examines each message and blocks those that do not meet the specified security criteria. There are several types of firewall techniques:            Packet filter: Looks at each packet entering or leaving the network and accepts or rejects it based on user-defined rules. Packet filtering is fairly effective and transparent to users, but it is difficult to configure. In addition, it is susceptible to IP spoofing.        Application gateway: Applies security mechanisms to specific applications, such as FTP and Telnet servers. This is very effective, but can impose a performance degradation.        Circuit-level gateway: Applies security mechanisms when a TCP or UDP connection is established. Once the connection has been made, packets can flow between the hosts without further checking.        Proxy server: Intercepts all messages entering and leaving the network. The proxy server effectively hides the true network addresses.        In practice, many firewalls use two or more of these techniques in concert. A firewall is considered a first line of defense in protecting private information. For greater security, data can be encrypted.            Flash Memory A special type of EEPROM that can be erased and reprogrammed in blocks instead of one byte at a time. Many modern PCs have their BIOS stored on a flash memory chip so that it can easily be updated if necessary. Such a BIOS is sometimes called a flash BIOS. Flash memory is also popular in modems because it enables the modern manufacturer to support new protocols as they become standardized.    RJ-45 Short for “Registered Jack-45”. RJ-45 is an eight-wire connector used commonly to connect computers onto a local-area networks (LAN), especially Ethernets. RJ-45 connectors look similar to the ubiquitous RJ-11 connectors used for connecting telephone equipment, but they are somewhat wider.    SIM Short for “Secure Identity Module” or “Subscriber Identification/Identity Module”. A SIM card inscribed with a customer's information and designed to be inserted into any mobile telephone. Usually SIM card phones work by GSM technology. The SIM card contains a user's GSM mobile account information. SIM cards are portable between GSM devices—the user's mobile subscriber information moves to whatever device houses the SIM.    USB Short for “Universal Serial Bus”. USB is a serial bus standard (standardized communications protocol) that enables data exchange between electronic devices. USB supports data transfer rates of up to 12 Mbps (megabits per second). A single USB port can be used to connect up to 127 peripheral devices, such as mice, modems, and keyboards. USB also supports plug-and-play installation and “hot plugging”. USB is expected to completely replace serial and parallel ports. Hi-Speed USB (USB 2.0) similar to FireWire technology, supports data rates up to 480 Mbps.            A USB flash memory drive is a portable storage device, which functions like a hard drive or a removable drive when inserted into the USB port of a PC. Primarily used to store, backup, download and transfer data from one computer to another. These USB key chain memory devices have replaced floppy disk drives in the market.        A USB Token is a portable, hand-held key fob that is the size of a standard car key. It is embedded with a computer microchip that can store, access and process data. USB tokens have an operating system, temporary memory and non-volatile, “updateable” file/object storage memory, affording capabilities greater than those of traditional smart cards. They can generate secret cryptographic keys (Public & Private Key Infrastructure) and store private data (digital certificates, digital signatures, biometric identifiers, passwords, system settings etc).        
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,489 (“lipstick dispenser”) discloses a dispensing holder for cosmetic stick product and the like, comprising an outer casing which is completely cylindrical and has an opening at one end. A circular rim surrounds the opening and has an annular shoulder at its underside. Co-operable with the shoulder is a thin, curved wafer-like closure member disposed in the casing and movable from a retracted position closely underlying the cylindrical casing wall to an advanced position wherein it spans the open end of the casing so as to engage the shoulder and form a tight, dust-proof seal therewith. The circular rim lies in a plane which is substantially perpendicular to the casing axis, such that the casing has the especially pleasing external appearance of a perfect cylinder. The closure member is carried by a flexible, push-pull actuator strap which is guided for movement along diametrically opposite longitudinal portions of the casing by a tubular internal guide member. A product-carrying cup is disposed in the guide member and is movable between advanced and retracted positions respectively, as the closure member is moved between its retracted and advanced positions. A finger piece extends through a longitudinal slot in the casing and is connected to the strap. The closure member is thin and yieldable such that in its retracted position it has a curved cross-sectional configuration which enables it to nest immediately inside the cylindrical casing wall. As the closure member is moved toward its advanced position, it undergoes tilting movement and at the same time flattens somewhat such that when it spans the open end of the casing it has a substantially planar configuration and sealingly engages the circular rim shoulder.